


Cleanliness

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Loki/Thor not explicit, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve really knows how to properly admire himself.</p><p>And his mind's dirtier than a gutter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a PWP.

Oh, in case someone's interested this story's inspired by [this porn video](http://www.redtube.com/288506) (even though the man looks nothing like Steve).

_

 

Steve sighed, silently exhaling and releasing most of the tension In his body. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His lips slowly stretched into a content smile as the warm water flowed over his whole body. There was nothing quite like this, privacy and relaxation after a long, hard day. Well, it did help that this was a Stark approved shower, really, Steve could throw a party in here and it wouldn’t even be that crowded. Water fell from all direction around him, a delicious sensation almost like a massage.

 

He fondly recalled the first time he tried this shower. A complete disaster which still made him blush faintly in embarrassment. After Jarvis’ careful inquiries about his showering preferences he really had only himself to blame. Used to a single weak stream from above, he thoughtlessly requested ‘just a lot of water, please’ and the AI, with the kind of humour most probably copied from his notorious creator, readily obliged him. Water poured in waves from everywhere and for a panicked moment he was seriously afraid of drowning. It took some fumbling, shouting and answering some awkward questions before he adjusted the waterflow to his liking.

 

The thing that at first made him uncomfortable was the steam-and-smudge-resistant mirror of Stark’s own design. After the novelty died down, Steve was rather pleased with this unusual shower fixture. While he certainly didn’t let it show, he was fascinated with his body. Never before did he actually have a chance to properly acquaint himself with it. No one really seemed to realise how strange it was for him. Sure it was great to have the kind of physique he’s always envied but it was at times a struggle not to lose a sense of self. He’d look into a mirror and at first see a stranger. A very handsome, hot and appealing stranger.

 

This was the part he hoped to forever keep from others. It didn’t wholly register in his mind that the body he saw was his own. He was at first downright horrified by the intense satisfaction and pride that attacked him every time he admired his reflection. He’s never been a narcissist and it seemed that’s the best description of what he’s become. It was certainly the definition of awkward to find out you’re bisexual because you’ve developed a silly crush on your new body. He couldn’t even imagine telling someone that without cringing in mortification.

 

Now that the danger he daily faced was minimal, in his mind he did nothing more than the kind of risk a police officer faces, he was able to let the long suppressed thoughts freely emerge. He no longer had to worry about the dangers of war. Being an Avenger, while greatly lauded, was nothing else than a job with inconvenient hours and a lot of responsibility. He did not have to sacrifice his personal life to deal with that.

 

Of course, it wasn’t as easy as that. He was furious with himself at first. He felt as if he was betraying something. Finally, after much internal struggling, he decided that if a soldier was needed he would be one but he accepted that it was not necessary right now. What people needed was a hero, someone they could admire and look up too. Going further, he found to his consternation that there was a very specific modern kind of hero that was the real and only current expectation – a celebrity. As long as he’d fight monsters and win he would be loved. There was no need to make more of it than there was.

 

Steve shook his head and reached for the soap. He had enough of boring internal monologue. He raised his head to look at his reflection. Water was running in gentle waves down his body, each stream followed by another, keeping his skin constantly covered with a glinting layer. His wet skin appeared even smoother than usual, he put one hand on his chest and moved the bar of soap in slow circles. Rivulets of moisture were promptly joined by white frothy suds. He licked his lips and watched his pupils dilate as a flush covered his face and throat. He rubbed his hands together to get them both coated with the bubbles.

 

Steve turned around so that his back was to the mirror. This was his favourite part, the feeling of anticipation before he really started to play, the slow build of arousal until his dick was erect and coloured a nearly purple red. He turned his head so he could keep watching and put his hands on his ass cheeks. For a moment he just kept them there, unmoving, and observed the soapy water flowing down his back and between his legs. He moved his palms up and down to paint his ass white with the accumulated froth. Then he grasped the cheeks, slightly digging his fingers into the flesh, and spread then apart.

 

His lips parted in admiration and desire. He repeatedly squeezed and fondled and spread some more just to watch his exposed pink asshole wink and stretch with every move. Putting one leg on a convenient ledge made his ass cheeks stay apart on their own. Steve was now able to explore between without sacrificing the lovely sight. He so wished he could rim himself, to be able to hold onto those strong thighs and just bury his face in the magnificent buns. He’d love to fuck that hole with his tongue. He could almost feel that bubble butt sitting on his face, rubbing back and forth, just using him for pleasure.

 

Nearly losing his balance he reached for the long and thin shower thingy that Jarvis helpfully explained was used to wash those hard to reach places. Steve didn’t think he imagined the note of perverse delight in the AI’s posh voice.He teased himself by running the strong stream over his legs and slowly going up his thighs. He used it to wash the remaining soap off his ass and then, finally, he aimed the water at his asshole and barely stifled a loud ecstatic moan. He turned his mind to a different fantasy. He really loved imagining all the ways of shutting Stark up. Putting a hand on the back of Iron Man's head and smashing his face between Steve’s butt cheeks seemed to be one of the more satisfactory ones. He imagined Tony’s eyes widen as he tried to speak, only to manage some muffled sounds against Steve’s asshole. He did not however want to force Stark in any way. He wanted Tony to beg for it, to wait with his tongue sticking out of his mouth until Steve decided to move his ass within reach. And then Stark would have to wait for the permission to fucking start licking.

 

Steve slid the head of the phalic metal fixture inside his ass, loving the feeling of warm water filling him up. He observed greedily as he slid the metal stick out and expelled the water in a strong, transparent stream. He always used an enema before engaging in this shower time fun. It made the escaping water completely clean in appearance. He imagined Tony would like to play with Steve’s ass in this way. They would sit on the shower bench, he’d be straddling Stark’s thighs with his back to the mirror. Tony would fill him with water and watch in the reflection how it would burst out, he’d squeeze and spread Steve’s asshole and maybe smack it a bit if Steve was naughty.

 

Lost in the fantasy, he didn’t hear the bathroom door open.      


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Tony happened to get to Steve's bathroom.
> 
> It was supposed to be just sex but it somehow ended up like this ^_^'
> 
> I promise a lot more smut in the last (next) chapter.

Tony Stark was feeling guilty. It was a feeling he’s had ample time to get used to over the years. He wasn’t a creepy peeping Tom, it was just a case of minor voyeuristic tendencies. No one could blame him if he just enjoyed looking at somebody who willingly put himself on display. Tony was not some binoculars wielding stalker, he simply created situations that could be used to his advantage. He did not lie! It was not his fault if others were misinformed because of their own laziness or lack of imagination.

 

In his defense, the whole idea was not an elaborate scheme created to satisfy his fetish. Not at all. At first it was a genuine concern for the wellbeing of his fellow team members. As Avengers they often faced danger, more usually than not it would be insanely weird kind of peril. There had to be an efficient way for every one of them to save themselves if someone like Loki randomly appeared in their apartment and sprinkled them with some magic dust. Unstoppable desire, sudden sex change, animal transformation or being cloned were all serious risk of their chosen profession. Waiting for a decontamination team or even running to the appointed room in the Tower was just not cutting it. They would only expose everyone else to the danger or the wait would be long enough for the magic to stick.

 

Therefore, one rainy day, after being thoroughly distracted when Loki popped in and gifted Steve with an amazing rack that apparently passed on to anyone who touched it… Oh yes that was one amazing and memorable game of tag. The boobs finally disappeared when Natasha touched them on Clint, though Tony was not wholly convinced as the Widow’s bust size seemed to have slightly increased after the incident. He noticed during Loki’s next plot that she was much less mean to him than usual. No one of course dared say a word.

 

Well, anyway, one gloomy, rainy day after boob-tag he decided to add a special bathroom to every apartment. Its purpose would be to provide a nearby place that would easily and quickly remove the threat and also to monitor, record and analyze all the data gathered about possible alien bio-weapons.

 

He therefore designed praise worthy bathroom facilities that contained a special shower with mirrors of his own design. This would allow the person to see if all the hazardous substance has been removed. They would also record all data including audio and visual in case any kind of transformation occurred.

 

Proud of himself, Tony created a memo as well as contracts that all Avengers would receive once the construction work was completed. All the paperwork rather promptly got back to him accepted and signed.  The memo simply stated there would be a second bathroom added for their convenience. As long as they would also read the contract they would be aware of a clause which stated that by using the bathroom they willingly forfeit their privacy and do fully consent to the data gathering process.

 

Thor skimmed the fine print, winked at Tony and graciously declared ‘My friend, Modesty is a midgardian concept, one that I have not yet fully understood!’ he then patted Tony’s arm and wandered off, possibly to try out the new shower.

 

Banner of course took the time to read the whole thing. The next day he gave Tony a sardonic smile and requested in a deceptively mild tone that he’d appreciate it if the bio decontamination bathroom was clearly marked by putting an impossible-to-miss sign on the door. Tony just shrugged unrepentantly and conceded the point.

 

Steve quickly scratched a signature where Tony pointed and when asked if he did not wish to read the document he smiled trustingly and shook his head ‘Tony, I trust you completely and I do not believe you are capable or willing to harm your friends.’ The Captain’s words made Tony feel dirty. Still, he did not enlighten Steve about the actual purpose of the room.

 

It has been over a month since the renovations had been built. So far, Thor and Steve were the only team members to make use of those bathrooms.  

 

Apparently, the God of Thunder _did_ use it in a case of an emergency. As predicted, Loki had appeared to pick a fight with his older brother and had succeeded in temporarily transforming Thor into a centaur. Thor then trotted over to his yet unused decontamination shower even though this was not to kind of magic one could wash off. As soon as he entered the room an alarm blared throughout Tony’s workroom. In other words everything was working as Tony had originally planned.

 

Well, not everything. It seemed Loki curiously followed inside and did his best to assist his brother in getting fresh. Tony had a front row seat for half-god/centaur porn. Now _that_ was some kinky shit.

 

Much more frequent was, surprisingly, an alarm from Steve’s room. Tony resisted checking as he knew Cap was a much more private person that Thor. Today, however, Tony was bored and in a desperate need of some entertainment. Well, alright, he was also horny as hell when he heard the alarm.

 

And damn it all, he would just peek a little bit. A tiny look to see what on earth could Steve be doing in a shower for over well over 30 minutes. After all, according to Jarvis, the showers Steve had before the new bathroom lasted no more than 10 minutes. Tony refused to believe Cap was just recently fond of performing beauty improving rituals. It had to be something else.

 

Having talked himself into violating Steve’s privacy, Tony commanded Jarvis to put the video feed on his screen. What followed was a minute of breathless wonder. Tony could only stare as he witnessed the usually proper and kind man spreading his ass seemingly for the camera.

 

Tony closed his mouth and wiped the drool. While he might have hoped to see Steve naked or maybe even rubbing his dick, he was completely unprepared to see the shameless way in which the Cap on screen was displaying and touching himself.

 

He might have just stood there looking at the live-stream until Steve was done but something made him take notice.

 

Steve was now caressing his pretty asshole with a stream of water and simply looking at that amazing ass made Tony lick his lips in longing. He’d gladly fuck that with his tongue. First, he’d love to bite those ass cheeks and then lick his way to that pink hole. He’d spread it with his thumbs and spit inside. Only to close his lips around the rim and suck his saliva out. The only better thing would be to lick his cum dripping out of Steve’s used and sloppy hole.

 

The thing that caught his attention was the whispered mantra that Steve did not seem aware of. At first it sounded like muffled moans but after a while of listening to that lovely sound Tony was sure he could hear his own name falling from those sinful lips.

 

Tony was too aroused to analyse what he was doing. He just decided to go and kindly offer his assistance. Maybe Steve would let him play with those buns if he asked nicely enough. Tony was all for getting down on his knees and begging for it.

 

Along the way to Steve’s apartment Tony was very happy he did not run into anyone. Finally, he was in front of the door.

 

He took a deep breath and slowly opened it.


	3. Together

The noise of running water muffled the sound of the door swinging open. It was only when it shut after Tony came in that Steve noticed the intruder. For a long moment they just stood staring at each other.

 

Steve experienced a range of emotions flashing through his heart. At first, he did not fully comprehend that he was no longer alone in the room. Once he got over that, he felt irritated. He would not let Stark’s unexpected interruption humiliate him! He had every right to do whatever he wanted in his own private space. He took a deep breath to calm himself. The key to dealing with Tony was at least acting as if the man’s actions had no effect.

 

Reassured, Steve opened the transparent shower door. ‘Tony, please _do_ tell me that there is a world-ending kind of danger. Otherwise, I would  greatly appreciate it if you’d just _leave_. I’d love to finish my _shower_ in peace.’ Steve knew he sounded angry but it seemed he really couldn’t speak calmly, even though he intended to.

 

Stark continued to quietly stare at him with a weird expression on his face. Apart from breathing he was doing a marvellous rendition of a statue. Finally, after Steve clapped his hands twice to get his attention, he raised his eyes to Steve’s with a look of stricken horror.

 

‘I…hell Cap, I’m not even sure. Looking hot, by the way.’ Tony stretched his lips in a parody of his trademark grin. The expression was farther mutilated by the still apparent fear.

 

‘It’s just you were… and I did… and you know... and… and I’m here!’ Stark’s explanation was no better than his expression. He was rapidly moving his hands, possibly with intention to emphasise what he was saying. Finally, he seemed to calm down a bit and shook his head ruefully.

 

‘Cap, what I’ve so ineptly been trying to tell you, is that I know you want a piece of this!’ Pointing at his own body Tony’s smile was real this time and as perversely delighted as always. ‘So it got me thinking, who am I to deny Captain America? That would be all kinds of unpatriotic which is as good as treason you know! So for my continued personal freedom and pleasure...well I decided to drop by and offer my services!’

 

He seemed rather proud of his monologue. Steve sighed in resignation, he did so not like being interrupted on his free evenings. However, as much as Stark annoyed him, he could not claim to dislike the man. On the contrary, he wanted to do delicious and filthy things with Tony. He also noticed that his dick was still hard and during the whole exchange he did nothing to cover his body from Tony’s appreciative gaze.

 

‘Tony, let me ask you something. Just a one, simple question...’ Steve was looking straight into Stark’s eyes. ‘Why...are...you...still...wearing...clothes?’ With every word he took a step in Stark’s direction.

 

Tony opened his mouth, he moved his lips but no sounds came out. He gave up and swallowed nervously.

 

Steve was now standing right in front of him. ‘Is this really all I had to do to make the great Iron Man speechless?’ The Captain seemed rather amused. ‘I had such great ideas about that, would you like me to tell you some?’ Steve was now whispering in Tony’s ear but still not touching him at all.

 

Tony slowly stepped back. It was still apparent that Steve was making quite an impression on him but he also seemed determined. Cap’s teasing comment must have broken him out of his shock.

 

With a wicked smile Stark started removing his clothes. ‘Steve...I admit that for a moment there you had an upper hand...but I do most certainly not shut up this easily! It was a fluke, you have to try harder Stevie-boy. I’m sure you have some ideas in that surprisingly dirty mind of yours.’

 

Steve was very happy that Tony was back to his usual self. As fun as seeing him confused was, he much preferred when Tony was a sassy bitch. Well, on that note...

 

‘Tony, what’s your stand on being called a slut while you’re eating my ass?’ Steve smiled sweetly and mockingly batted his eyelashes at the other man.

 

Tony walked right up to him and put one hand on Steve’s cheek. ‘Darling, when I eat your beautiful ass do you really think you’ll be able to form words?’ Tony traced his fingers over Steve’s slightly open lips as he spoke. ‘Of course, as long as you _can_ , do call me a slut, a whore or anything else you want but I’ll fuck that lovely hole of yours with my tongue until you’re only able to moan. It doesn’t matter who is down on their knees, sweetheart. In the end Captain, _you_ will be _my_ bitch.’ Tony pushed a thumb into Steve’s mouth and rubbed it slowly over the wet muscle. Steve responded by sucking on the digit and then removed it from his mouth and went back into the shower. Tony quickly followed him inside.

 

Once they were standing surrounded by the falling water they finally kissed. It started slowly, just a careful exploration of each other’s lips. They were too aroused  to keep it up for long. It was Tony who couldn’t contain his excitement any longer and bit Steve’s lower lip while at the same time putting his hands on that amazing ass. He squeezed the buns and rubbed them together only to pull them apart once more.

 

It seemed Steve loved that as he started moaning and fucking Tony’s mouth with his tongue. He was scratching his nails down Tony’s back in desperation. ‘Stark... _Tony..._ tell me what you want to do...please...’ Tony wasn’t at all happy his shower-mate decided to break the kiss. He pulled one hand back and brought it down sharply to smack Steve’s ass. ‘Are you always this _rude_ Cap? I am truly appalled at your manners.’

 

Stark roughly rubbed the spot he spanked a moment ago. ‘Tony..I...um...another?’ Steve smiled bashfully but the look in his eyes was _hungry._   ‘Coming right up!’ Stark’s voice couldn’t be more cheerful ‘Or should I say... down.’ The following slap was harder than the first and even more delicious. Steve shivered and turned around.

 

He put his hands on the wall and pushed his ass out to make a nice target for Tony’s smacks. He looked over his shoulder. ‘I hope that’s not all you’ve got Stark, I want my ass to still be pink tomorrow.’ He wiggled to make a point, his ass cheeks bounced enticingly managing to nearly hypnotise Tony.

 

Fortunately, the arousal won and he started spanking Steve’s ass with hard, fast slaps. Cap seemed to like it most when he hit the crease between thigh and cheek. He concentrated his attention on those spots until the skin was coloured a dark blushing pink.

 

He slowly got down on his knees to properly admire his work. Tony stroked his fingers over Steve’s smarting ass and licked the most abused spots. ‘Sorry Cap, I’ll just have to spank you again tomorrow if you want it to show...now be a darling and spread your legs for me, would you?’

 

Steve did as asked and reached behind to put a hand on Tony’s head. ‘Remember mentioning all the ways I fantasised of shutting you up? Well, let me present one for you...’ Steve’s free hand reached back to his ass to put one cheek to the side. This beautifully exposed his asshole for Tony.

 

Steve pushed with the hand on Stark’s head and Tony quickly got the hint. He did not tease, that was not what was wanted right now. He put his face right between Steve’s ass cheeks and put his lips on the hole. He sucked it and  used his lips to trace the rim in a parody of a chaste kiss and  tried to push some saliva in with his tongue.

 

He felt when Cap let go of the one cheek he was holding. Now Tony’s face was squeezed by those buns. It was the dirtiest and best feeling in Tony has ever experienced. He was even happier when he felt the now free hand rest on his head. He knew what was coming and shivered in anticipation.

 

Steve bent over and spread his legs some more. He then started pushing his ass against Tony’s face, rubbing up and down. His hands on Stark’s head kept the men in place and at times pushed the already trapped face to make the experience even more intense.

 

Tony was in heaven. He wanted to rub his dick but even more than that he wished to be tied up and denied anything other than what Steve was willing to give him. He put his hands behind his back to resist the temptation. It made him even more aware of his untouched cock. He spread his knees to amplify the feeling. He felt like an utter slut and it was glorious.

 

Suddenly, the hands on his head were gone. He stopped licking and regretfully sat back on his knees. ‘Sorry, got a bit carried away.’ Steve seemed to be apologetic. Tony did not like it. ‘If you think I did not _love_ that then you are delusional. Did you see your ass? Well, obviously you did, as you were having such fun with it before I arrived but that’s not the point. I’m saying that I like it fast, hard and dirty Cap. And hell, did you give it to me!’ He licked his lips and focused his gaze on Steve.

 

‘You know, if you ever wanna do this again I’m all for lying you out on the bed, tying your hands to the headboard and sitting on your face. That’s the best way of _really_ getting down to it. Nowhere to turn your head. It’d just be my ass pushing your pretty face into the mattress.’ His words made Steve swallow to avoid outright drooling, that would be embarrassing... ‘I could smack your dick if you did not lick enthusiastically enough, well...only if you, you know, like that sort of thing.’

 

Tony’s own dick was demanding attention yet his hands where still behind his back. He didn’t have to wait long for Steve’s answer. ‘Yeah...a light slap is good...fine...I...it hurts but it’d make me really good for you. Hard slaps though...I could get very sloppy, there’d be drool all over you ass ‘cause I’d struggle a lot...but you really should do that, you know. I once smacked my dick until I came. Couldn’t wear any clothes for a few days after but the orgasm was _spectacular_...’ Cap was now stroking his cock right in front of Tony’s face.

 

‘Could be fun if I had to suit up for a mission after... but you’d kiss it better later, wouldn’t you Tony?’ Stark’s eyes were fixed on Steve’s dick. His lips were slightly parted. ‘Sure thing Steve... how about I practise that now?’ He leaned forward but did not touch.

 

Steve pretended to seriously think it over. He stepped closer and put his balls against Tony’s lips. ‘I want you to slobber all over them.’ He swayed a bit brushing his sack over Stark’s face. ‘Spit Tony, I want to see you bathe my balls with your saliva. Just don’t let it dribble to the ground. Spit and lick it up. There’s a good slut.’

 

Tony worshiped Steve’s balls. Soon they were so wet with his saliva it was dripping to the ground no matter how fast he licked them. He pouted at Steve. The man was obviously struggling not to come. He couldn’t believe Iron Man would so eagerly follow Steve’s most perverted orders. Unable to wait any longer he put the head of his dick against Tony’s lips.

 

Tony was in a very happy place. He slowly slid his lips down Captain’s America cock. He wanted to swallow it and hoped that one day he would be able to do that. Right now he sucked and licked and did his best to please Steve. He wanted to drink that cum so badly. He pulled off with a laud popping sound and stared up hopefully. He kept licking around the head.

 

As soon as Steve realised what he wanted he moaned. Tony Stark wanted his come on his tongue. Steve put a hand into the kneeling man’s hair to hold him in place. Using the other hand he quickly stroked his cock. He started coming on Tony’s hungry tongue but lost control after that. A lot landed all over Stark’s face.

 

The man did not seem angry. He was still painfully aroused. Steve tried to focus after this most satisfying orgasm. His mind was a bit fuzzy and he felt content. But he wouldn’t leave Tony unfulfilled. ‘How..how do you want to come?’ He asked a bit  breathlessly.

 

‘I...oh fuck you look good Cap...just...sit over there!’. Stark pointed at a built in shower seat. He then crawled over to Steve and straddled one of the other man’s feet. He took Steve’s hand and raised it to his face. ‘Now feed it to me.’ Steve stared at him. ‘What?’ He was too fucked out to make sense of that. ‘Your cum... on my face... sweep it off with your fingers and feed it to me! Come on Cap, don’t make me beg...’ Steve was too sated to physically react but his mind was loving the dirty request. He straightened his leg to make it easier for Tony to rub against. He and Stark would get on so well from now on...

 

‘Show me your tongue, now Tony, open your slutty mouth for me.’ Tony was rubbing off already and eagerly complied with Steve’s order. Steve trailed his forefinger to gather a stripe of cum of Stark’s forehead. He happily wiped his finger clean on Tony’s tongue. Slowly he repeated the process until only the biggest puddle was left on Tony’s chin.

 

Steve used two fingers to scoop it all and dangled his hand over Stark’s open mouth to watch the come dribble in a sticky string towards Tony’s stretched out pink tongue. Once it landed he played a bit by stretching the fluid before finally putting it all where Tony wanted it. ‘Don’t swallow that yet. I want you to hold it. Now keep your mouth open and come for me. You can only swallow when you start coming.’ Steve tried his best to speak in a very stern voice.

 

Tony was done. He snapped his hips a few more times and came all over Steve’s leg. He swallowed the load in his mouth and quickly slid down to lick his own off his partner's leg.

 

Once he was all done he slowly got up and planted himself into Steve’s lap. His legs refused to hold him upright yet. ‘Thanks, pumpkin!’ He planted a cheesy smacking kiss on Steve’s cheek. Steve laughed and promptly turned his head to bring their lips together into a kiss.  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it ^_^  
> Hope you liked it.  
> If you see any misspellings please tell me as I've only proofread this once.


End file.
